Greetings in the afterlife
by ForeverFirefly.dreamyluv
Summary: When your boyfriend is dead from cancer, what is the girl to do? Told from the girl's point of view. Please read and review! My heart goes for those who have cancer, keep them in your prayers! Hello, How are you song fic but not based on the song!


Greetings in the afterlife

_A Vocaloid song fic._

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or this song. This idea is all based on the song and may not match with the song contents. Idea is bounced off of "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green. Pairings are mainly Rin/Len but you can turn it into a Miku/Kaito or any other couple's point of view.

Warning: This fic is a little religious so if you don't agree then don't comment and flare up on me.

Hello/How are you

The day when my love died, it was the beginning of summer. The sun had started to peak out from behind the bleak, gray clouds. The cold was slowly drawing away from the town and fruits had already started to ripen.

The town has many cancer patients. He was one of the many unfortunate victims. Doctors and specialists said that his type of cancer had a high chance of survival. A little over the half mark.

You see, before cancer had striked down upon him, he was a normal boy. Alright, a good looking boy. He had blonde swept hair and stunning azure eyes. Just for reference, he looked very similar to me. Okay grades, sporty and had no sense of love whatsoever. I met him when he was playing soccer in the fields, and quickly fell in love with him.

He had this bright idea of life. In all of the bad things that happen, you can still be happy. His motto consisted of many humorous and creative statements such as, "You have to at least smile once every year before you die!" and so forth.

I believed that he would be one of those miracles. Those "tumor-shrinking-and-he's-perfectly-healthy" kind of things. The thought that he would soon pass away never really entered my head. I was just as optimistic as he was when it came to his diagnosis and his cancer.

It was around winter time, when he was sent back to the hospital because of his condition. They said that he could go home after his health stabilized again.

I remebered sitting by his bedside, and watching him sleep. The pale and very lifeless hand that I held onto stayed frozen. I dreamed of a painless world in which we both could of stayed in forever. Our reality lost in dreams.

Spring came along. Seeing all the life in the world, I thought of how unfair it was. Something will live and another will die. The life cycle of this world has never seem to be so clear to me. He never did come back home.

The doctors had lied to me. They told me that he would wake up after a three month treatment. He would be alright, alive and so full of energy again. The world is so full of lies.

His parents must of known about his condition. They had given up on him and rarely visited him. My love was lying on his death bed.

Hello, How are you? Up there in heaven, how are you doing? I know that you can see me and I wish for you to understand. How lonely, how different this life is without you. I know that I will join you soon, just maybe a little longer.

Hello, How are you? The dark tunnel of death is only for so long. I can see, on the other side, a beautiful white light engulfing me. Warmth fills my heart and like an embrace, I can feel the life present in me again.

Hello, How are you? The times that we had together in this world can never be forgotten. I would shed my tears for you once more. I would laugh with you, cry with you, and reveal my emotions to you. I would do so much with you. If only this life on earth could last longer.

Hello, How are you? I am sure that you are in peace now. The battle with cancer here is now over. I can imagine your smile and your relief. People say that cancer is a life long battle, I say that cancer is the end of a life long battle. The thing that makes people realize the truth, and that deaths door is not too far away.

Hello, How are you? I am doing fine and I hope you are too.


End file.
